


Happily Ever After

by knitekat



Series: Trust [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Joe Reeve's birthday back in 2011. </p>
<p>Ryan wakes up alone and finds James telling his daughter a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Lukadreaming.

Ryan rolled over in his sleep, his arm falling across his lover's side of the bed where it met the empty and cold sheet instead of James' warmth. 

He woke and reluctantly opened an eye. 

Yep. James was definitely not in the bed. 

Ryan mumbled to himself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and climbed out of bed. His hand on the bedroom door, Ryan froze and cursed as he remembered their guests. James would kill him if he wandered around the flat naked. Grabbing his dressing gown from the chair where he had thrown it last night, Ryan glanced in the mirror to make sure he looked respectable.

Using all of his training, Ryan crept like a shadow down the hall, his ears pricked as he sought evidence of James' presence. 

He paused and slowly smiled as he found his lover. James was sitting beside his daughter's bed and telling her a story. 

“And so, the brave knight returned to the castle in victory. The people cheered him as he rode past the crowds and into the castle itself.”

“What happened next, daddy? Did he get his reward?”

Ryan realised he must have made a noise as James glanced at him and smiled. Turning back to his daughter, James answered, “Yes. Yes, he did. And they all lived happily ever after.”

“Good. Was the king very happy to see the knight?”

James smiled, glancing over at Ryan again as he answered. “Yes. He was.”

“And the knight was happy to see the king?”

“Janice?”

“I like happy endings, daddy. Mummy says 'ncle Tom is your happy ever after.”

“Does she?”

“Yes.” Janice looked at Ryan, “You are daddy's happy ever after, aren't you, 'ncle Tom?” When Ryan nodded, she continued, “Good. Mummy says she's happy, daddy's happy, you're happy. Everyone's happily ever after. I like happy endings.” 

“So do I, love. Now, are you ready to go back to sleep?”

“Night, daddy. Night, 'ncle Tom.” 

Ryan smiled at her from the door. “Night, Janice.”

James tucked her in and leaned over to press a kiss against her forehead. “Sleep tight, Janice.”


End file.
